Love, Blood, and Fur
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. In a world of mythical beasts, finding true love for an 18-year-old Vampire shouldn't be too hard. But for Lucy, and her sudden attraction to a shy Werewolf, it just got harder. Especially when she can only feed on those she considers friends. Nope, not hard at all.
1. Vampire and Werewolf

A new one shot when I should be working on other stuff? Why not!

I literary pulled this out of no where. I didn't have a plan, I only had a very non-detailed outline for this, but, here it is! I was sleep deprived and had a stuffy head as I was writing this so if something doesn't make all that much sense.. I'm sorry.

This was originally an ask on tumblr, but I've decided to turn it into a small multi-chap fic. Not sure how long yet, but I'm really pleased with it :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Lucy flipped through her history text book on the way to school. The world she lived in was much different than what she read. Vampires, Werewolves, and other mythical creatures were just that: mythical, a fantasy.

In Lucy's world, these creatures were her life. Her best friends. Her family. Her. Lucy was a Vampire. Her friends were all types of creatures; Levy was a pixie and Juvia was half-mermaid.

The bus came to a stop in front of Magnolia University. It was the first day of college. Her dream of becoming a writer was just within her grasp.

Grinning, Lucy skipped off the bus and stood in front of the legendary school. MU was the oldest school in Fiore and they had the most prestigious literary arts program in the world.

 _"This is it. I'll make it here. I'll get my degree, I'll publish my book, I'll prove to the world that I'm not just a dumb heiress-!"_

"Sorry!" a short blonde woman ran smack into Lucy's back.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been standing there," Lucy helped her pick up her scattered books. Taking a close look at the woman, she saw translucent wings behind her ears. A fairy, one of the rarer types of creatures.

"Oh wow," Lucy had only met one other fairy before, her friend Erza was a descendant of the first Titania, queen of the fairies.

"Yes?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to stare!"

"It's no problem," she smiled brightly, the wings behind her ears collected sunlight and shone to make her smile even brighter, "I'm used to it."

Lucy felt somewhat better, Erza had said almost the same thing when they met, "I'm Lucy."

"My name is Mavis, nice to meet you," the small blonde held out her hand, "I believe you are a type 2 vampire?"

Lucy took her hand in shock, it was almost impossible for anyone to tell that right away, "that's right."

Vampires have two different types. Type 1 are vampires that can survive on any type of blood. It takes about 4 days for them to need to feed again. A type 2 vampire however, does not need to feed more than once a month. But there is a catch, a type 2 vampire can only feed from someone they are extremely close to. For the last few years Lucy had taken blood from her friends. But that list was slowly dying down because most were in relationships.

The only way to tell the difference between the two was the length of their fangs. Type 2 vampires had slightly longer fangs that Type 1.

"You can tell?" Lucy covered her mouth, she had always been self conscious of her long fangs.

"Yes, but I see things others can't," Mavis placed all her books in her bag and secured it this time.

"I see," she was about to ask if that was a Fairy ability when she heard her name.

"Lucy! Over here!"

"Coming!" Lucy waved at Levy before turning back to Mavis, "It was nice to meet you, Mavis."

"You too!" Mavis turned around to leave, before jerking back to say, "Oh! You should come to our start of the year party tonight!" she ran over with a pen and wrote a number on her hand, "Text me later and I'll give you the details, your friends can come too! It's a way for new students to make new friends, my boyfriend wanted to host it because his little brother is starting this year too! Hope you can come!"

Mavis ran off, and for the first time Lucy noticed she was barefoot, " _Must be a fairy thing, Erza loves going barefoot.."_

"Lu!" Levy threw her small arms around Lucy, making the blonde laugh.

"Levy! I missed you so much!" Levy had spent the summer at a Pixie camp as a counselor, she had left the day after high school graduation. Lucy had been so lonely all summer, all their other friends had spent the summer with family.

"I missed you too!" Levy jumped up and down, "I'm so excited to be here! We're going to have the best years of out lives! And the teachers here are so amazing! I've already met a few people who'll be in my classes and I'm so ready to start learning all these languages- what's that?"

Levy was pointing to the writing on her hand, "Did you meet a _boy_? I told you college would be a good place to meet someone! Maybe he can be your one and only person to drink from!"

"LEVY! Calm down! No, it wasn't a guy," she laughed when Levy pouted, "It was that girl I was talking about. She invited us to a party tonight, just a place for freshman to meet people."

"Sounds like fun, we can bring Juvia along. If she has legs that is."

Juvia was only half mermaid, so she had a few nights a month where she would not have a choice if she had legs or a tail. The moon cycle is what controlled her transformations.

"Of course," Lucy and Levy began to walk up the stairs to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony.

The room was filled to the brim, Levy was stuck in between Lucy and a large brute of a man. He was covered in piercings and tattoos, his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Great," Levy whispered, Lucy snorted as she text Juvia where they were sitting.

"Lucy! Levy!" Juvia almost tripped into the isle, her half-mermaid side made her legs unbelievably clumsy.

"Juvia!" Lucy stood and embraced the mermaid, "I missed you!"

"Juvia missed you too! * _GASP*_ GAJEEL!" Juvia pushed Lucy aside and forced her way passed Levy and hugged the brute.

"WHA- Water woman?!" the man now known as Gajeel sputtered as Juvia threw herself on him.

"She gets weirder and weirder every year," Levy giggled, Lucy had to contain her laugh as Levy checked out the brute. It seemed that he was dragon, his tattoos covered scales. The Pixie was known to like the more dangerous males.

"A-HEM!" The auditorium was alerted to a loud noise by a tiny dwarf on the stage. Levy made Lucy scoot down because Juvia took her seat.

"Welcome to Magnolia University, I am Dean Makarov Dreyar.." he started to talk about the school conduct and rules, but Lucy zoned out as she watched the people around her.

Being a Vampire allowed Lucy to have an excellent sense of smell. She loved to guess what kind of creature someone was. The woman next to her was part Thunderbird, little wind storms happened every time she raised her arms.

The man in front of her was a Minotaur, and it didn't take a sensitive nose to figure that out.

The meeting only lasted an hour, and after that Lucy and Levy had to wait on Juvia catch up with her childhood friend.

"Juvia wants you to meet her friends!" Juvia dragged the reluctant dragon over to them, "This is Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden! Juvia met them in high school and we've been best friends ever since! This is Gajeel Redfox! We grew up in the same neighborhood but he went to a Dragon school in the mountains! Juvia is so happy to see him again!"

Gajeel snorted, nodding to the Vampire and Pixie.

"It's nice to meet you, Juvia has told us about you before," Lucy gripped her purse, a little nervous about this dragon.

"It's- It's very nice to meet you!" Levy may be a Pixie, but she totally failed in the mischief department.

"Sure."

"Oh! Lucy was invited to a party tonight! You should come! Juvia would love to see you more!"

"I ain't the party kind of Dragon."

"Oh please come!" Levy jumped in, "It's for us freshman to meet new people!"

"I don't know.."

"You talking about Dragneel's party? I'm going, you should think about it man," a new comer patted Gajeel on the back and winked at Lucy.

 _"Oh. Great. A Nemean Lion,"_ Lucy had back luck with these creatures. They all thought they were God's gift to women. This one looked especially arrogant.

"Dragneel? Oh yeah, I was already going there. Roommates brother is throwing it."

 _"His roommate is the little brother to Mavis' boyfriend. I wonder why he wants to throw a party just for him to meet people."_

"Juvia thinks it's a great idea! We can all go together!" Juvia was so excited that her knees turned to water, literally.

"Juvia!" Levy tried to catch her, but needed help from Gajeel. The two accidentally touched hands, and Levy felt a spark.

"If you're going to be there, I'll definitely go with you," the lion man picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Oh. Thanks," Lucy cringed.

"I'm Loke, I can't wait to know more about you princess," he winked and kissed her hand again, "see you tonight."

Lucy shivered the creepy feeling away as she watched Levy and Gajeel have a moment as Juvia talked and talked.

 _"Good for her, I'm glad she found someone. Now I need to find someone, Levy won't be around for me to feed on. I can't feed on Juvia, she has too much water in her blood. Erza went to that school in Crocus, I can't take a road trip every month.."_

She took out her phone and put Mavis' number in before she accidentally washed it away. She quickly sent her a text letting her know it was Lucy and that she and her friends would be coming.

Not 5 minutes later, she got a text back from her.

 **Mavis** : _Great! I'll let Zeref know! I'm so glad you're going to come! It starts at 8, and dress casually! No alcohol for minors! We'll be serving chips and stuff so don't eat beforehand!_

She sent another text with the address. Lucy was smiling down at her phone as she and Mavis talked a little bit, she missed someone down at the bottom of the stairs taking pictures of her.

He put his camera down to look at what he had taken. The blonde was beautiful, but he was more than positive she'd never talk to someone like him. Pink hair, sharp fangs, pointy ears, and an odd obsession with bouncy balls. She had to be a Siren or a Nymph, way too beautiful for someone of his kind.

"Natsu! Do you know how creepy it is to take pictures of strangers?" his friend Gray yelled at him. Gray was a one-of-a-kind creature. His father was a Yeti and mother a Will-o'-the-Wisps. He didn't have a kind, but his body was more like a Will-o'-the-wisps but instead of flame-like, he was an ice-type.

"It is not," he took one last look at the blonde, "is it?"

"So creepy," Gray looked up and took a second glance at the tall blue haired one, "we need to go, first class starts soon."

"Sure," Natsu took another quick candid shot of her, she was laughing. That smile could light up the world. Following Gray, he smiled at the picture. Hopefully the sun he captured would make him feel better when the moon was out.

* * *

About 7:45 that night, Lucy met Levy at her and Juvia's dorm. Lucy's roommate Cana had already left for the party, with a bottle of booze since they wouldn't serve to minors.

"Juvia you look great!" Lucy was so jealous of Juvia's mile long legs, she was wearing a skirt down the floor and a crop top.

"Thank you, Lucy! So do you!" Lucy was wearing some lace shorts and a button up tied into a knot over her belly button.

"Thanks," Lucy ran her fingers through her hair that she had down for once.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Levy came out of the bathroom in a short green dress, truly showing off her pixie side.

"Is Levy hoping to impress someone tonight?" Juvia inquired, "A dragon perhaps?"

"What?! NO!"

"Sure," Juvia smirked. Lucy giggled as they walked out of the apartment.

They met Gajeel in front of the house the party was at. He was dressed nicely, and he couldn't take his eyes off Levy.

"I sense a _mat~ch_ ," Juvia sang, a match is what most people called attraction between two different types of creatures.

"I think so, let's leave them alone," Lucy grabbed Juvia's hand and dragged her inside.

"Wow!" The three story house had been transformed into a student haven.

"This is amazing!" Lucy spoke too soon when a certain long haired lion came up to her.

"Hello, darling," he bowed to her, taking her hand, "I'm so glad the planets aligned so that I could meet such a beautiful star."

 _"Great. Such a cute face, why does it have to spout out such pick up lines?"_

"How about we get some drinks and get cozy?"

"Oh, well I'm actually here with my friend.." Lucy turned around and Juvia was gone. Taking a frantic look around she saw that Juvia was talking to a dark haired guy who looked like she was a little too close.

"It seems like you're mine for the evening," Loke took her hand and spun her so she was under his arm as he brought her to the drink table.

"No, really. I really don't-"

"Try this, sorry no alcohol. Mavis is strict. But this punch is amazing, Zeref is studying to be a chef and I for one will be going to whatever restaurant he'll be at," he handed her some kind of peach drink, obviously not noticing her attempts to get away.

"I'm not thirsty, but thanks," she sat the drink down on the table, turning around to get away but he pulled her into his chest, "I love this song, wanna dance?"

"Um, no," pulling away only to be brought back by a strong grip, "woah, OK."

"Where are you going, princess?"

"She's trying to get away from you, kitty," a man stood behind Loke wearing a beanie and glasses. Lucy could see pink hair under his beanie. His glasses looked a little big for his face, and why was he wearing tinted glasses in the house at night?

"Yo, Dragneel. She is probably just trying to find a good spot for us to dance, right beautiful?"

"No," she felt that Loke could smell her fear, "I actually want to find my friend."

"See? Scram kitty cat," the new boy pushed aside Loke and got in between the two of them.

Loke raised an eyebrow, then smiled, "Sure. There is a girl in my Physics class that is super cute and super into me, later."

Loke took off after an adorable pink haired girl in a white summer dress.

"Thank you," she smiled to this stranger, trying to get a good look at his face.

"No problem," he scratched his neck, refusing to look at her.

"I'm Lucy," she tried again at conversation, because if she heard right than this was Gajeel's roommate that the party was for.

"Natsu."

"It's nice to meet you," he was staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets, "What's your major?"

"Photography."

" _One word answers. Come on Lucy, think!"_

"That sounds really interesting, would you like to find a place to sit so we can talk?"

For a moment she saw his shoulders rise and his lip twitch, like he was holding back a smile, "Um, I don't know.. uh.."

"Come on," she took his hand in hers and tugged him along until they were on a swing in the backyard.

"This place is so nice," the backyard was covered in flowers and had a large cherry tree that would be gorgeous in spring time.

"It's my brothers place."

"It's amazing," she put one leg under her so she could face him, "so tell me all about photography."

He wiped his face down, as if removing sweat. Lucy could see now that he had claws, not very sharp ones, but those nails could defiantly put hers to shame.

"Uh, I just like taking pictures. Especially random shots of people when they aren't looking."

"That's great, it'll be great to do something that you love," she beamed at him, and it finally got a smile out of him.

"What's your major?"

"Journalism. I love to write. I really want to write my own novel some day," she started to tell him what her novel would be about.

"I like it," he looked right at her, "humans who can do magic. That sounds like a really cool place to live."

"Thanks," thanks to him wearing glasses she couldn't tell much about his eyes. And even with her heightened smell, she couldn't figure him out. It was like he drowned himself in cologne.

"I hope you don't find me rude to ask, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want," she knew a lot of people came straight out with it, but some were pretty secretive, "but, what kind of creature are you?"

He turned his head away, clenching his jaw. He was shaking his head, "I'd rather not."

"Oh, OK," she was going to tell him she was a vampire when he stood, "What's wrong?"

"Um, I gotta go."

"Wait, Natsu?" he pulled the beanie down even farther on his head and ran back in the house.

She sat there for a few minutes wondering what happened. Finally going back inside she found Levy and Gajeel on a love seat, she was practically in his lap, and grinning like idiots. Juvia was still with the dark haired boy, but he looked like he didn't mind her closeness now.

"Lucy!"

"Oh, hi Mavis."

"I'm glad you came, Zeref come over here!"

A tall, dark, and handsome man came from her call. He had dark hair and pale skin, pointed ears that had turned a little furry on the underside, his eyes were a bright gold.

 _"A Werewolf."_

"Hello, Mavis told me about you. Sorry, she likes to bombard people she just meets," he grinned softly as the fairy pouted.

"It's OK, it's a great party. Your house is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

The three stood in awkward silence, watching the people around them. Zeref finally took a sniff of the air, "Looks like he's already gone."

"He is? I thought this would help.." Mavis smiled sadly.

"Who?" she then thought better of it, "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't intrude."

"No, it's alright. My little brother, he's a little shy. We were hoping that a party with new people, and with most sober, he would open up more. But unfortunately old wounds don't heal that quickly."

 _"Natsu is his younger brother. He was awfully shy, I wonder why.."_ he was so kind to save her from Loke. And he was a hot piece of ass, the journalist in her was itching for the story.

"Maybe he'll come around as the school year gets going, honey," Mavis cheered.

"Hopefully," Zeref wrapped an arm around her and smiled to Lucy.

She smiled back, she hoped so too. She was actually really interested in him. Which was odd and scary at the same time. Odd because she knew next to nothing about him. Scary because a Vampire latching onto someone quickly was the sign of him being someone she would be close to in the near future. She normally hated that feeling, but this time she was happy.

On the third floor, Natsu sat on the balcony rail looking up at the half moon. With his hat and glasses gone you could see his gold eyes and furry ears.

He sighed and looked down at the people in the backyard, frowning when Lucy wasn't there anymore. He would have loved to get some night shots of her.

He took out his laptop and started to edit his pictures. When he got to the pictures of Lucy he cropped them, but he couldn't edit them. They were perfect. Natsu ran his clawed fingers through his hair, he was such a fool.

 _"Why did I even go downstairs.. Just stay off to the side. No one will bother you.. again."_

Lucy stayed at the party for a while and met some really interesting people in her field, but left not long later. Once home she was completely inspired to write some of her novel, but her thoughts were continued to be interrupted by Natsu.

 _"I really.. hope I get another chance to talk to Natsu,"_ she went to bed that night with that wish in heart.

* * *

The next day Lucy ran to the bus stop, she had overslept.

"No, NO!" the bus took off right before she got there, "Ughh."

Lucy groaned. Second day and she was going to be super late to her first class. She started to walk the way to school, which was only a 10 minute drive. But walking would take her a while.

Two blocks down and a red Jeep stopped next to her. At first she was scared, but when the window rolled down she saw a pink haired boy with a ball cap on backwards.

"Need a ride?"

"Really?" she hugged her purse to her chest.

"Yeah," Natsu grinned a big smile, surprising Lucy, "hop in."

When Lucy got in the car, she took a good look at him. His claws were gone and his ears were pointed, but they weren't furry like she was sure they were last night.

"Sorry about last night," he began, "I'm not.. real comfortable around new people."

She smiled, "but you'll give me a ride?"

His cheeks pinked a little, "Well... I don't want you to miss a chance to go to class. You seem to really like it."

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it. I was up late writing my novel and I was just so distracted and I slept in, but I got to the part where the newest wizard was kidnapped by this other guild.." she kept going on about everything she wrote about and Natsu took it all in. She was so excited and happy that it made the sun shine in her eyes.

"Thank you for the ride," Lucy told him as they got out of the car.

"No problem," he scratched his nose, and Lucy was happy to see his eyes this time. A pretty emerald color.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Lucy was about to take off for her class when a hand on her elbow stopped her. Turning around she saw Natsu quickly take his hand away, "Yes?"

"Um, well uh.." his eyes were wide and he looked scared but determined, "I was wondering.. um, would you like to.. to go out to a movie.. or something? If you want.."

He was blushing and wiping his hands on his pants. He refused to look at her as he waited for her to answer, and he was sure she would decline.

"I would love to," smiling at the nervous boy, Lucy was happy he was stepping out of his comfort zone according to his brother.

He stood still for a moment, before looking up at her face, "You.. You will?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I just.." he laughed a little bit and removed his hat to scratch his head, "I'm glad. Uh, yeah. So um, I'll need your number..?"

"Sure!" Lucy got her phone out and opened it for him to put his number in, asking the same for his.

After the exchange of numbers, Lucy was really desperate to get to class, but when her hand touched his she felt a spark.

 _A.. match?_

Natsu had obviously felt it as well. A grin grew on his face, but he tried to hide it.

"Well, uh," he put his phone back in his pocket, "I'll text you later ok?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting," Lucy was in a daze as she walked to class. The match wasn't something she was expecting, what she also wasn't expecting was the sudden flood of blood thirst she was getting. A type 2 vampire didn't feel blood thirst often, but when they did it was hard to ignore. And right now Lucy desperately needed to ignore it.

Natsu went to class with a skip in his step for once. He told Zeref he would try new things this year, and he had just done one thing he was really happy with. Although, the match was unexpected it wasn't a bad thing. Another unexpected twist had to be that she was a vampire..

He looked up to the sun, smiling just as a bright, " _She's beautiful, and she's my match. What could really go wrong?"_

* * *

Hm. I wonder what could go wrong? And what happened to Natsu? Where is our adorkable brave Natsu? Why does Lucy _desperately_ need to ignore her thirst? You'll just have to wait and see!

I had to make up a lot of this as I went, but I didn't make up the creatures. So here's a little key to clear some things up:

Lucy: **Vampire** \- Legend's most charming bloodsucker (I hope the types didn't confuse you..)

Mavis, Erza: **Fairy** \- A small, flying humanoid with magical abilities

Levy: **Pixie** \- A small humanoid creature with pointy ears who likes to cause mischief

Juvia: **Mermaid** \- Sea creatures with the head and torso of a woman and the tail of a fish

Gajeel: **Dragon** \- Giant, flying, fire-breathing lizards who often guard treasure.

Loke: **Nemean Lion** \- The giant lion with impenetrable hide who becomes the constellation Leo.

Gray: **Yeti** and **Will-o'-the-Wisp** mix - Yeti: snow monster WOTW: Strange flame-like lights that seem to beckon travelers to follow.

Zeref, Natsu: **Werewolf** \- human by day, wolf by night

Also, the _match_ is something I came up with. Kind of like a soul mate, but much deeper. I'll go into that later. I really hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think and how (or if) I should keep going!

4/19: had to go an edit who Type 2 Vampires drank from. Oops!


	2. Date Night

fast update? really? hehe, I was really excited about this fic so I had to update quickly ^^

I feel like I rushed this a little bit, but I hope you like it :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"No.. that won't work... too girly... when did I even get this? Ugh, there has to be something... aw man, that's dirty!" Lucy threw the dress on the floor and plopped down on the bed.

 _"Why is this so hard?! It's just a movie date.."_ it was a few days after the party at Zeref's, and Lucy was preparing for her date with his younger brother. An extremely shy, and undeniably attractive Werewolf. The only problem? She hadn't seen him since he asked her out.

"Mavis said he was nervous," she said as she began to hang up the hundreds of clothes in her floor, "so I guess that's a good thing. But I don't want him to be afraid to talk to me.."

"Who ya talkin' to?"

"GAH!" Lucy fell into her pile of clothes, "Oh, hey Cana, what's up?"

Cana Alberona was a tall brunette who liked to wear as little clothing as possible and smelled heavily like booze. She was also a genius Elf, her magical abilities triumphed in fortune telling.

"What you mumblin' about? Getting ready for yer date with the itty bitty puppy?" she snorted as she sat in Lucy's desk chair.

"Don't call him that," Lucy finally got all her clothes in the closet, but still didn't have anything to wear, and she only had.. "HE'LL BE HERE IN HALF AN HOUR?! CANA HELP ME!"

"Geez, don't yell," Cana raised the flask to her lips, she kept this one in her bra, "I'll help ya, sweetie."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Here," Cana dug through Lucy's underwear drawer until she found a lacy black thong.

"GIVE ME THAT!" she grabbed the item and put it back, "THIS IS OUR FIRST DATE AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF HIM SEEING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Suuuuure," Cana just winked at her.

Lucy glared, walking back to her closet when Cana asked, "So does he know yer a Vampire? A type 2, at that."

Lucy ran her fingers down a scarf hanging on the door, "Probably not. The only way for someone to tell would be my fangs. And it's not like I've been around him all that much."

"Well that, and yer eyes."

"My eyes?" she had dark brown eyes, a lot of people had brown eyes.

"Yeah, they're red," Cana took the flask out of her pocket and drank.

"..Red?" Lucy ran to her private bathroom to see, "Oh no.."

"Is something wrong?" Cana asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Not really.. it just means I need to feed soon..," but Lucy's problem really wasn't that simple. In order for her to feed means that she has to be close to someone. Close enough to share her secrets with, close enough where she could walk around half nude around them. While she was growing up, she was told it took time for those types of bonds to form. Type 2 Vampires had a sixth sense about their bonds, and could tell the moment that someone became close enough to her.

Cana was getting there, but not quite. Levy was the one she normally fed from, but with her already budding feelings for Gajeel she was untouchable. Mermiad blood was too watery for Vampires, Lucy had never been able to drink from Juvia. Her other friends didn't live close enough. At home her childhood friend Yukino, who was also a Pixie, was the one she drank from.

"Lucy?"

She snapped out her daze, "Sorry. Don't worry about," she tried to reassure Cana, but felt like she wasn't doing a good job.

To be honest, Lucy was scared she really would have to go home or to Crocus to see Erza just to feed. How embarrassing.

"Type 2 Vampires don't go crazy like type 1 when they haven't fed in a while.. but don't you get really weak?" Cana was much smarter than she looked.

"I will, but I still don't need to feed," she smiled at her reflection, it would still be a few days before she would feel the thirst, "now help me get dressed!"

 _ ***knock knock***_

Lucy froze, glancing to the side she saw the clock on her night stand. It said 7:20. He was early?!

"No, no, no! I still have 20 minutes! Why is he here?! I'm not ready! I don't even have an outfit picked out or my hair done or-" Cana smacked her hand over Lucy's mouth.

"Sweetie. Get dressed, I'll go answer the door," Lucy nodded, wrinkling her nose at the strong stitch of beer.

Once Cana closed the door, Lucy scurried to her closet and pulled out a skirt and top and had just enough time to get the shirt over her head when Cana came back in the room, "Sorry bout that sweetie, that was the pizza guy."

 _"Seriously? Geez.."_ Lucy tugged she shirt down and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles, "What do you think?"

She was wearing a white sleeveless crop top-turtleneck and a pink pleated skirt. She had a slight tan from her beach trip this summer, it stood out well against the colors.

"Ya look fine girl!" Cana gave her a double thumbs up.

"Thanks. I'm going to put my makeup on now."

"Don't put on too much perfume. Don't wanna hurt the baby puppy's nose!"

"CANA!" Lucy pouted, she hated how ridiculous everyone was being when she told them the guy she was going on a date with was a Werewolf. Of course, they had the worst reputation in her world. No one could forget the serial killer from a few hundred years ago, he almost drove his own breed to extinction. Acnologia had truly become a monster.

But in this day in age, the Werewolves live in peace alongside the rest. But others, like Cana, like to have fun with it. It was harmless. But Natsu was already so shy that she was afraid it might scare him off for good.

"OK, OK, I'll stop," she snickered into her flask.

Twenty minutes later Lucy was ready and pacing the living room, Cana watching from the kitchen counter when a timid knock came from the door.

"Leave. Now," Lucy pointed to Cana's room, narrowing her eyes to get the full effect of a pissed off Vampire.

"Sure thang, hun," she gave Lucy a two fingered salute and walked away, "good luck!"

Lucy calmed herself before opening the door and smiling at the nervous boy with pink hair holding a small bouquet of daises.

"Hi," Lucy held the door open in case he wanted to come in.

"Hey- Hey Lucy," he awkwardly handed her the flowers, "um, these are for you."

She took them and closed her eyes so she could enjoy their simple smell, "Thank you, they're beautiful. Let me put them in a vase and we can go. Come in."

He stood right inside the doorway and looked around, she had a feeling he was sniffing his new surroundings too. Since she had the chance, she gave him a quick look. He was in dark acid washed jeans, a plain gray t-shirt and a leather jacket. His hair was bubble gum pink and so messy it looked hot.

 _"You are not going out with him because he is good looking,_ " she had to remind herself, " _you're going out with him because he is nice and you like him."_

"Ready to go?" even with her heels on, she came up to his shoulders.

"Yeah," he said a little too quickly.

Once in the hallway, Lucy tried to think of something to say. Anything to clear the air and get him talking, but she didn't get the chance.

He took her hand in his.

Lucy stared down at the larger hand holding hers, then up at his face only to find him looking at the wall and his pointed ear flushed pink.

 _"He's so cute,"_ she squeezed his hand, smiling when she saw his lips quirk upwards.

* * *

At the movie theater, Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's lower back while standing in line. She wasn't sure why he was doing it, but it made her happy.

"You want popcorn? I mean, I was thinking about getting something to eat later but if you want some I won't complain and movies always taste better with popcorn. Or some candy. Whatever ya want," Natsu pulled out his wallet, trying to keep the nervousness out his voice.

Lucy giggled, "Popcorn sounds good. I don't want any candy, but if you want any I might steal a piece."

Natsu smiled, ordering their food and tickets. He had been thinking of this day all week, and now that it was happening it wasn't as scary as he was thinking.

Taking the drinks off the counter, Lucy led the way to their theater and was pleased it was mostly empty. Giddy, she skipped up the stairs to the very top to take a seat in the very center.

"You come here a lot?" Natsu asked when he sat next to her, "Sure know your way around."

"I came a lot in high school," she crossed her legs and moved the arm rest in between them so he could sit the popcorn down.

He nodded, taking his beanie out of his jacket and tucking it on his head.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh," he scratched his now red nose, "I don't like people seeing my ears at night."

Lucy stared down at her lap before saying, "You don't want people to know you're a Werewolf?"

Natsu was silent for a moment, opening his box of Reese's pieces, "It's a long story."

Hesitantly, Lucy placed her hand on top of his, "I'd really like to hear it sometime."

"..Really?" she could barely see his face in the dark theater, but she could tell he was slightly surprised.

"Yes. Anytime," taking another chance, she was surprising herself with her bravery, she placed her head on his shoulder.

Natsu's face burned, his brain suddenly went on the fritz as her hair tickled his face, " _What do I do?! She smells really nice.. Man what the hell is she wearing, she trying to turn me on?"_

Before he could say anything else, the lights dimmed even more and the movie began. The movie was scheduled to start at 8, and that's when the Werewolf transformation began. Natsu grit his teeth as he felt his fangs get sharper and ears grow. He was just thankful he didn't have a tail until the night of the fool moon.

If he ever did tell Lucy what happened, he would make sure it was during the day.

The movie made Lucy's stomach hurt with how much she laughed, and then cried because the confession at the end was just so beautiful. Natsu enjoyed the movie, but he liked watching Lucy enjoy the movie more. He had forgotten what it was like to hang out with someone and actually have a nice time.

* * *

"That was so good!" Lucy stretched her arms above her head, they were walking down the street. It was a cool August night, and the sky was clear. And she had the best company to enjoy it with.

"It was," Natsu slipped his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you," she blushed, tugging the jacket a little higher.

"You seemed cold in the theater," he pulled his beanie down some more.

The wind was blowing pretty steady, Natsu's natural scent was being sent straight down Lucy's core. She trembled when she felt her instinct to feed grow. His scent.. it was calling her. As if.. as if..

 _"Lucy, one day you'll meet someone who's scent is so powerful and alluring that you won't be able to ignore it. At first it might be scary, because you won't know this person very well. But I promise you this, that person will mean the world to you. That person will be your one and only lifeline."_

 _"So I'll have to feed off this person forever, mommy?"_

 _"You will. But they'll mean so much more to you than that. This person will be by your side for the rest of your life. Like your daddy is for me."_

Lucy stared down at her feet. She and Natsu ha stopped for some ice cream at the pier. Was he really her one and only? She wasn't expecting that to happen until much later in life.

"Here ya go," Natsu grinned at her, "One chocolate mint cone!"

"Thank you," she took a tentative lick.

"Why are you trying to hide your fangs? Don't want people to know you're a Vampire?"

"So you knew," Lucy leaned on the rail.

"Yeah," he stood next to her, eating his own cone of chocolate, "nobody has a nose like a Werewolf, after all."

"I wanted to tell you," she gave him a little grin, "but you ran away from me."

His face flushed, "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine," she turned around to face him fully, "I shouldn't have asked such a question to someone I just met."

Natsu snorted, "Don't worry about it, Lucy. I've had worse. Trust me."

"I really want to hear that story someday."

"You will," Natsu grinned, grabbing her free hand with his, "Let me take you home, it's getting kinda late."

"I thought you wanted to go get dinner?"

"What are you talking about? This is dinner!" he put his ice cream cone under her nose, but accidentally touched it instead, "Oh man, I'm sorry."

"You are not," he wasn't, he was giggling at her.

"I got it," he stood in front of her and handed her his cone before taking her face in his hands.

Lucy's heart was racing. Was he going to kiss her?

He wiped away some of it off with his finger, then he moved his head in closer.

Feeling her knees start to buckle under his intense stare she closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her..

..Only for him to lick her nose and cheeks.

"Eww! What are you doing!" she laughed, pushing him away and getting the ice cream all over his shirt, "That's so gross!"

"I'm a Werewolf!" he laughed, taking his shirt off. Lucy's eyes popped, his naked torso distracting her, "That's what I do!"

"Now I'm covered in your slobber," she took off his jacket and gave it back to him, more so for her.

"Sorry, that was too hard to resist," he tugged his jacket back on, and the scarfed down the rest of his cone.

"I guess so," she followed him, "hey Natsu?" she tugged on his arm to get his attention, "I really had fun tonight, I'm glad you've opened up to me."

Natsu smiled, he was really glad he did too. She was easy to get along with. But that might be because she was his match.. and she didn't know his past yet.

 _"No, don't think like that.."_ Natsu looked down at the sweet smile of the girl he was already smitten with, "I had fun tonight too."

They had reached Lucy's apartment building soon after. Lucy really didn't want the night to end.

"Well, I had a nice time," she stood in front of her door facing Natsu. Still in his jacket and beanie, his ruined shirt in his back pocket.

"I did too," Natsu was back to being shy now.

"So, maybe we can do this again sometime?" she tried, she had more fun than she thought she would.

"Yeah, yeah. That'd be great," he smiled a little, looking her in the eyes.

"So," she shrugged her shoulders, "'I'm going to go in now," she moved closer to him opening her arms.

His eyes widened when she hugged him, his arms awkwardly wrapped around her.

Lucy grinned, and tucked her nose into his neck.

Her eyes grew in fear. His scent was so strong, she didn't know if she could resist as her fangs grew..

* * *

Hmm. You guys think she'll bite him? Next chapter you'll see! And possibly find out what happened in Natsu's past!

Here are my notes about everyone, including some new ones, so you're not confused:

Lucy: **Vampire** \- Legend's most charming bloodsucker (I hope the types didn't confuse you..)  
Mavis, Erza: **Fairy** \- A small, flying humanoid with magical abilities  
Levy: **Pixie** \- A small humanoid creature with pointy ears who likes to cause mischief  
Juvia: **Mermaid** \- Sea creatures with the head and torso of a woman and the tail of a fish  
Gajeel: **Dragon** \- Giant, flying, fire-breathing lizards who often guard treasure.  
Loke: **Nemean Lion** \- The giant lion with impenetrable hide who becomes the constellation Leo.  
Gray: **Yeti** and **Will-o'-the-Wisp** mix - Yeti: snow monster WOTW: Strange flame-like lights that seem to beckon travelers to follow.  
Zeref, Natsu: **Werewolf** \- human by day, wolf by night  
Cana: **Elf** \- A race of pointy-eared humanoids who excel in magic and archery.

The _match_ is something I came up with. Kind of like a soul mate, but much deeper.  
Daisy - Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never Tell, Purity


	3. Need to Feed

I'M SORRRYYY! Where have I been for almost 2 months? I don't know but I have missed writing so much.

I apologize for the length of this chapter. It was originally going to be much longer but I feel like you deserve something for waiting this long so you get this one. I hope you can forgive me for that.

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's charatcers belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Her eyes were wide, she could feel her fangs grow just the tinest bit. A sure as hell way to let her know that she needed to feed.

Lucy slowly stepped back from her date. She closed her eyes, just hoping he didn't see her blood red eyes.

"Lucy? You OK?" Natsu's heart began to speed up, everything was going fine! Now she was acting weird..

"Y-Yes. I just.. um. I need to go inside. Uh.. I had a really good time, can't wait to do it again," she kept her eyes low to the groud, blindly reaching for the door handle.

"Yeah, sure. I had a good time too," Natsu frowned, he waved as she slammed the door in his face, a sheepish look on hers. Something wasn't sitting right with him.

Lucy scurried around the apartment, she found a note on the fridge from Cana:

 _Gone to party! Come join if ya want! Don't wait up!_

 _Cana_

"Great," she plopped down on the couch to text Erza.

 **Lucy:** _I need to feed and Levy has a boyfriend.. Can I meet you somewhere tonight?_

While waiting for her to reply, Lucy went to change clothes. A comfy pair of shorts and long sleeved t-shirt. Finally she heard her phone alert her of a new messgae.

 **Erza:** _I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm actually with my boyfriend right now. Is there anyone else that can help you?_

 _'She has a boyfriend too?! Now what?!'_ Lucy panicked. Honestly, she didn't have anyone else to turn to.

 **Lucy:** _It's fine! And congrats! I'm really happy for you :)_

She could call Cana, but she didn't feel close to her as was needed for this. Pacing in the kitchen, she thought about calling Yukino who was a few hours away, but was her last hope.

She had just sent her a message when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh great," she threw her phone on the couch and took a calming breath before opening the door, "Natsu?"

"Hey," the pink haired Werewolf was standing in front of her apartment, his jacket was zipped up. His hair wind blown and he was out of breath, holding a plastic bag, "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Lucy gulped as she moved out of the way, she could feel her throat dry up with his scent nearby, "Is everything OK?"

"I was gonna ask you that," he put his bag on the coffee table, "you looked kinda freaked earlier. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine!" she said a little too quickly.

"You sure?" he stuck his hands in his pockets. His beanie was in his jacket, his furry ears on full display now. She saw them move, reacting to something. His eyes were a bright gold, they watched her every move.

"I'm sure. You didn't need to come check up on me," Lucy blushed a little, "but I apprecaite that you did. That's really sweet."

"No problem," his cheeks and ears turned red.

"So what did you bring?" Lucy gestured toward the bag.

"Oh! I thought you might be sick or something so I got some meds.. and some chocolate. It could have been a girl thing.."

Lucy watched him bring out some cough medicine and Tylenol. Then some chocolate icing. If it was only that easy to cure what was wrong with her.

"Thanks," she rubbed his arm, making him jump a little, "but um, I'm not sick. Just have to go somewhere tonight."

"Yeah?"

He looked at her with a questioning gaze. He was so shy when they first met it was shocking how open he was being. Perhaps it had to do with their _match_.

"I just um.." It probably would have been easier to say she was on her period than this, "..I need to feed."

Natsu blinked. It took him a moment to process what she meant, "Oh.. yeah. Vampire. You need blood.."

"I do," she was confused at his sad expression.

"Um.. so.. you have to find someone to feed from? Going to the hospital?" every hospital had people sitting around voluntering for Vampires to feed from. But that only worked for Type 1 Vampires.

"No.. meeting a friend of mine. I'm a Type 2.."

His eyes shot up to hers, "Type 2.. Right. That means you have to feed off a friend.."

"Right," even though it was an awkward conversation, she was happy he knew about Vampires.

"So um.. where are you going?" he scratched the back of his head, not wanting to admit how much this bothered him. He didn't even understand it himself.

"My friend back home. She goes to Sabertooth Academy. Probably meet her halfway in Maguerite Town.."

"There ain't anyone here?"

"No, the only one was my friend Levy. But she has a boyfriend. And when someone has feelings for another I can't drink from them," she sighed, sitting on the couch. She really was running out of options. The older she got the less options she had to drink from. No one was going to stay single forever.

Natsu sat next to her, rubbing his hands together as if for warmth, but he looked more nervous, "Then uh.. what about me?"

"You?" Lucy's head snapped to the side.

"Yeah.. I mean.. We are a _match_ afterall.. So maybe.. If you want.." his face was burning. He didn't know what came over him to offer his own blood. He had never even been friends with a Vampire before. He didn't know how the process worked.

"That's kind of you," Lucy patted his shoudler, "but even though we have.. a.. _match_.. I don't know if we're close enough," a total lie on her part. Her fangs were hurting her with how much she wanted his blood.

He stared at her for a few minutes before reaching inside his jacket for his beanie, "If I tell you something about me.. that no one else knows about.. would you consider it?"

"You don't have to do that Natsu.. I can go meet my friend," she picked her phone off the coffee table but was stopped when he grabbed her hand, his claws poking her hand.

"I uh.. want to tell you. Maybe if I tell someone.. it'll stop haunting me.."

His eyes were glazed over with fear of rejection. But he was also determined, and that was something Lucy couldn't ignore.

"OK, if you really want to tell me," she sat her phone on the coffee table and turned to give him her undivided attention, "I'll listen."

"Thank you," he ran his hands up and down his thighs, gaining courage it seemed, "You um.. know about Acnologia right?"

Starting off his story like that was not was Lucy was expecting, and now she feared the worst, "Of course. I had to do a paper on him junior year."

He took in a shaky breath, "Well um.. turns out.. I'm somehow his decendant. Not directly from him or anything.. but from the same family. He was too far gone to have a mate or kids.."

Lucy knew about Acnologia having a brother or two, she never thought about them having blood relations in the present.

"Well, in elementary school.. Zeref told everyone, like he was proud that everyone knew his great ansecstor. He was a kid so he didn't realize how big a mistake it was until he was older, when it started to affect my life too."

"I was in the third grade.. it was around Halloween when my teacher gave us parts to be in the school play. It was about how the Fairies made everyone happy and grew plants. That old story," a sad smile graced Natsu's face, "I loved that story as a kid. It was all bright colors and the Fairies were pretty and nice."

"But?" Lucy inquired, knowing there was a turn somewhere.

"Gray wasn't in my class. And I didn't really know anyone else except Elfman, but he was a scaredy cat. So when we got our parts in the play, I got the part as the Fire Fairy, the one who showed all the other creatures how to make fire and cook and stuff. I was excited, I knew all my lines by the first practice. But this kid..." Natsu gripped his jeans, almost ripping holes in them thanks to his claws, "Jackal.. you probbaly never heard of it but he is a Black Eyed Beings.. He told everyone in class that a Werewolf shouldn't play a good part. That I should play the evil spirited king who wanted to capture the fairies for his own gain.."

Lucy placed a hand over Natsu's to hopefully ease his grip, which worked. He smiled at her and continued, "The teacher told everyone that Werewolves were good too and that I could be a fairy in the play. But then some of the others had older siblings around Zeref's age.. and started to say I was gonna be the next Acnologia."

Lucy stared wide eyed at her companion, were kids really that mean?! "Did they make you play the king?"

"No.." he bowed his head, "after some of the parents got involved I wasn't allowed to be in the play at all."

Lucy's heart broke for him. That was awful.. that they would treat someone different because of what he is and who his ancestor was.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry," she placed a hand on his back and scooted closer so she could hug him.

"No one ever forgot," he looked at her with glassy eyes and a smile, "no one ever forgot that either. It's why I don't like people knowing what I am. Why I hide being a Werewolf. And the thing is.. Werewolves are so cool! And I can't even show off how cool because I don't want to be compared to a murderer!"

Lucy understood now, "Well I think you're pretty cool. Gray must too, and so do all your other friends. Like Gajeel and Loke. You're nothing like Acnologia."

He flashed her a brillaint smile, "Thanks Lucy!"

She was about to say more when her phone rang, "Oh, sorry. Hello?"

 _"Hey Lucy, did you need to meet tonight? I just got your message."_

"Yukino!" Lucy forgot why Natsu was even telling her this story. So she could.. feed.. off him, "Um, give me a minute and I'll call you back."

 _"Sure. I'm just in my dorm studying so it's no big deal what time."_

"Thank you," she hung up the phone and steadied her heart. Knowing part of Natsu's past definently helps with her knowing him more. She wondered if she really could feed off him..

"That your friend?"

She jumped around to see him with one arm on the back of the couch, relaxing, as if he didn't just spill his life drama to her.

"Yes, I can go meet her if I need to."

Sadness crept into his eyes, "You still can't feed off me?"

 _"Why does he want me to feed off him? Is it the match?"_ She would have to go ask Porlyusica tomorrow about how matches worked with Vampires in more detail.

"I don't know.. Maybe?"

"You could try?" Natsu's brain was yelling at him at how stupid he was being. Who willingly offered their blood to a Vampire they just met? And are extremely attracted to?

"I can.." the only problem that could happen is she rejects the blood or takes to much.

"Um.." Natsu moved his hands, unsure how to do this.

She giggled, "Hold on, I'll be right back," she skipped into the kitchen to get a towel and crackers. And to make sure they had plenty of juice for him. The fact that she doesn't drink often means when she does, it'll be a lot.

"You should take off the jacket," she didn't normally spill, but just to be safe.

"Sure," he did so shakily, officially nervous.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt," she placed the towel in his lap and put one leg on either side of his torso, she was looking at his side.

"Have you ever been feed off of?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"I've been feeding off people for 19 years now, I think I can figure it out!" she laughed.

He snickered, "Guess ya got me there."

Still laughing, Lucy ran her fingers down his neck. His shirt was a v-neck which gave her better access. She had never drank from the neck before, always from the arm or wrist. But the neck was more intimate. Her mother told her only to drink from the neck on the person who was her match.

"Relax, OK?"

She leaned in closer, her fangs were throbbing with want. She heard him draw in shaky breaths.. The vein in his neck becoming more visible the closer she got to biting him.

She reached one hand to his lap to hold one of his, to calm them both. Her other hand went to the other side of his neck to hold him steady. Then, her fangs sank into his felsh..

* * *

So you found out what happened to Natsu! The idea actually came from the new Disney movie Zootopia :)

OK and for you manga readers out there... WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED? WHY?! MY HEART IS LITERALLY BROKEN.

Here are my notes about everyone, including some new ones, so you're not confused:

Lucy: **Vampire** \- Legend's most charming bloodsucker (I hope the types didn't confuse you..)  
Mavis, Erza: **Fairy** \- A small, flying humanoid with magical abilities  
Levy: **Pixie** \- A small humanoid creature with pointy ears who likes to cause mischief  
Juvia: **Mermaid** \- Sea creatures with the head and torso of a woman and the tail of a fish  
Gajeel: **Dragon** \- Giant, flying, fire-breathing lizards who often guard treasure.  
Loke: **Nemean Lion** \- The giant lion with impenetrable hide who becomes the constellation Leo.  
Gray: **Yeti** and **Will-o'-the-Wisp** mix - Yeti: snow monster WOTW: Strange flame-like lights that seem to beckon travelers to follow.  
Zeref, Natsu: **Werewolf** \- human by day, wolf by night  
Cana: **Elf** \- A race of pointy-eared humanoids who excel in magic and archery.  
Elfman: **Shapeshifter** \- Humans who can willingly take the form of an animal while maintaining their consciousness.  
Jackal: **Black Eyed Beings** \- They take human form but have black, soulless eyes and emanate a sense of pure evil.

The _match_ is something I came up with. Kind of like a soul mate, but much deeper.  
Daisy - Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never Tell, Purity


	4. Match made in Heaven

Finally updating this baby! I'm sorry it took me so long. I've had this one planned for a long time, and I didn't even turn out the way I wanted. But I know those parts will come out soon enough.

 _Fairy Tail_ an it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu gasped as he felt the sharp prick of something sinking into his neck, the pain temporarily blinded him.

But a moment later the pain changed into soothing pleasure. He kept his eyes closed, but he was much more relaxed now. He could still Lucy's teeth in his neck, but he also felt her lips gently sucking the skin. Her tongue gathered any drops of blood she couldn't catch.

It was so arousing; he never knew something like this could happen. He had never thought of his match before, and he defiantly never thought of having a Vampire match. He never thought of letting a Vampire feed off him to begin with, but his match feeding off him? It was a feeling that both scared and really excited him.

Lucy lost herself in the taste of his blood. She had gone to school with Werewolves, and never had she heard of their blood being so delicious. It was warm and tasted like summer – if that was something you could taste.

She gripped his shoulder to keep herself still. She didn't want to drink him dry, but she didn't want to _stop_.

"Ahh," Natsu couldn't move at all, but his body was shaking with need. His hands sought a place to hold on tight, not realizing he grabbed Lucy's leg.

"Oh!" Lucy jumped back, slicing his neck open a little more with her fang, "I'm so sorry!"

"No.." he gulped, not expecting the disappointment that she stopped, "Sorry.. I- your leg."

"I should have stopped a while ago," she placed the towel against his neck to stop the bleeding, "I might have drunk too much. Lie back."

Natsu did as she asked and laid against the cushions, noticing his light headedness, "You.. can feed off me.. at least."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I can. Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Natsu placed his hand on top of hers.

Moving so he wouldn't see her blush, she said, "Stay here for a few minutes. I'll get you some juice," she ran off into the kitchen to get him a large glass of apple juice.

Natsu shifted the best he could to hide his issue. He really liked this girl, he didn't want her to see just how much the night of their first date.

"Her you go," she put the glass in his hand and helped him up. She removed the towel to see the scars, "those will last for a day or two. Do you have anything to cover it up with?"

"Yeah, I have a scarf I always wear," he took a sip of the juice, discretely adjusting his jeans.

"Good," Lucy sighed in relief.

"Why do I need to hide it though? A lot of people have Vampire bite marks," he looked at her, hoping she didn't want to hide their relationship.

"Well, I mean we barely know each other," she fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, "I don't want others to get the wrong idea."

Natsu turned away from her to hide his smile, there weren't many people he knew who would care about him like that.

"How do you feel?" she touched his neck gently.

"Fine," he turned back to her, grinning, "it stings a little. But I'll live."

"Oh I know," she giggled, and she was going to lean backwards but lost her balance. She put her hands in front of her to catch herself, she fell onto Natsu's lap.

"Crap! Sorry!" she stilled when she felt something under hands.

Natsu jerked, her hands were sitting right on top of his erection, "It's fine. OK. Yeah.."

"Um," Lucy slowly sat back up, not realizing how she affected him.

"It's um.." he faced away from her, face burning with embarrassment, "that feeling. Of you feeding… it's um.."

Lucy covered her cheeks, she had no idea!

"I'll just uh… go…" Natsu stood, and thankful he wasn't dizzy.

"No," Lucy followed him to the door, "You don't have to go. I'm sorry that-"

"Don't apologize!" he spun around and took her hands in his, "I mean yeah, awkward. But uh- it's nice."

Lucy smiled at the blush that spread all over his cheeks and pointed ears.

"So um, would you like to do something this week? We could get dinner or whatever.." Natsu rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb, it calmed her down.

"I would love to."

"Great!" when he grinned she could actually see his canines. They weren't all that visible like hers, but they were much sharper.

"Then I'll see you this week, maybe we can do lunch and stuff? My friend Gray was asking about you," Lucy opened the door for him, they were stalling his departure.

"Oh yeah, I'd like that. Maybe a study date before our actual date," she giggled, and thanks to Juvia, she knew all about this mysterious 'Gray'.

"Sure, well then," he went back to the shy Werewolf she met a few days ago, "goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Natsu," she was expecting him to wave and leave. She wasn't ready for his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened, he was inexperienced and shy, but his lips were warm and soft. Was this how he felt when she was feeding off him?

Natsu groaned, he felt her tongue graze his bottom lip. He wasn't an expert on the opposite sex, but this woman he was holding was absolutely perfect.

They backed away from each other, both out of breath. A smile on both faces, a small sweet on the Vampire, and a broad grin on the Werewolf.

"I'll see ya later, Lucy!" Natsu pecked her forehead and ran to the elevator. Once he was inside he put his beanie back on and started to laugh. He couldn't have asked for a better first date.

Lucy closed the door to her apartment, then slid down to the floor with her back against it. She couldn't keep the grin off her face. Not only had she found her match, but she found someone she would always be able to feed off of. And someone who would make her very, very happy.

* * *

Got a little steamy. Maybe next time will get more ;) honestly, i'm not sure where to go with this now? i'd like to keep writing it, but i'd be ok with this ending too. Let me know what you guys think!

 **Also, I've updated my fic _Hey There, Neighbor_ and I posted a few new one-shots. You should go check them out!**

Here are my notes about everyone, including some new ones, so you're not confused:

Lucy: **Vampire** \- Legend's most charming bloodsucker (I hope the types didn't confuse you..)  
Mavis, Erza: **Fairy** \- A small, flying humanoid with magical abilities  
Levy: **Pixie** \- A small humanoid creature with pointy ears who likes to cause mischief  
Juvia: **Mermaid** \- Sea creatures with the head and torso of a woman and the tail of a fish  
Gajeel: **Dragon** \- Giant, flying, fire-breathing lizards who often guard treasure.  
Loke: **Nemean Lion** \- The giant lion with impenetrable hide who becomes the constellation Leo.  
Gray: **Yeti** and **Will-o'-the-Wisp** mix - Yeti: snow monster WOTW: Strange flame-like lights that seem to beckon travelers to follow.  
Zeref, Natsu: **Werewolf** \- human by day, wolf by night  
Cana: **Elf** \- A race of pointy-eared humanoids who excel in magic and archery.  
Elfman: **Shapeshifter** \- Humans who can willingly take the form of an animal while maintaining their consciousness.  
Jackal: **Black Eyed Beings** \- They take human form but have black, soulless eyes and emanate a sense of pure evil.

The _match_ is something I came up with. Kind of like a soul mate, but much deeper.  
Daisy - Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never Tell, Purity

See ya later guys!


	5. Almost Halloween!

yay for a new update! this chapter is really just getting us up to the last bit of it. Maybe 1 or more chapters and we'll be done! I hope you enjoy it anyway!

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

A few months passed by, and soon enough it was Halloween. Lucy had read that humans enjoyed dressing up as anything and everything to go ask for candy and scare people. It sounded so ridiculous to her! Especially Count Dracula, what vampire goes around saying he wants to suck your blood? It's more like he would need to or he would die.

But in her world, it was just a normal night. Sometimes people would use the night as an excuse to use their powers. But most, including her group of friends, just got together and watched romantic comedies. It was their tradition.

But it was the first time Lucy would be spending the somewhat holiday with Natsu. The Werewolf had yet to let Lucy see him in his full form, but the moon was supposed to be full this holiday. And no way was Lucy missing it this time.

"Why are you so interested in seeing it Lucy?" Levy asked her one morning before class.

"I've never seen a Werewolf on the night of the full moon. And he has such a fear of it, he doesn't even let people see his ears on a normal night… I just want to help anyway I can," Lucy gripped her free hand into her large sweater.

"Don't force him, Lu," Levy scratched her ear, showing off the pointed tip that was tattooed with the mark of a pixie, "You know how you feel when people point out you're a Type 2."

"Yeah, I know," Lucy sighed, "I won't do that to him."

"Good," Levy waved to her friend as they separated to go to their separate classes.

Lucy turned to go up the stairs of the English building. She just needed to find a way to calm him down so she could see. Other than… well… that.

She blushed furiously. The first time she drank from Natsu turned out more heated than she meant. And so did every other time after that. It seemed to get hotter each time.

"I need to keep a level head. I need him to trust me," not that she didn't think he did, but he needed more from her other than a hot and steamy night.

She reached the top of the stairs, still mumbling to herself that she didn't see the man she was thinking about.

"Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy jumped, finally looking up to see her pink haired boyfriend, "Hey, Natsu."

The Werewolf pulled her into a tight hug, he had changed drastically since they first met. He was much more open with her now, "I'm glad I caught you!"

"Why?" she stepped back so she could look up at him.

"I like seeing you," he grinned, showing off his sharp and shiny canines.

"Oh," Lucy blushed, he was so sweet at times.

"And I'm hungry and you always have snacks in your purse."

Sometimes. He was sweet sometimes.

Lucy laughed, shaking her head as she stuck a hand in her purse. Pulling out an unopened pack of Oreos. She snorted when she saw Natsu's eyes widened and he started drooling.

"Here. I bought these just for you," she handed him the bag that he stuck in his jacket pocket.

"Thanks! You're the best Lucy!"

"Yeah, yeah. I need to get to class," she lifted her backpack a little higher on her shoulder, groaning at its weight.

"I can carry that for you," Natsu reached for the bag, only to miss when she walked away.

"Don't you have your own class to get to?"

"Yeah, but it's in a half hour," he leaned in close, as if to kiss her, but when he leaned back Lucy saw her pink and gray backpack hanging from his fingers.

"Hey!" she jumped for it, but he was skipping to the door of the building.

"Come on, weirdo!"

"How am I the weirdo," she asked herself, following the Werewolf up the stairs to her classroom.

" _But,"_ she thought to herself, watching Natsu dodge people gracefully, " _I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

"What kind of theme do we want this year?" Juvia asked at lunch a few days later.

"I'm saying we stick with our theme of rom-coms. The guys can deal with it," Levy smirked, happily digging into her overly dressed salad.

"Juvia does not want her match to be bored," the half-mermaid whined a little.

Juvia had met her match the night of Zeref's party. A half Yeti, half Will-o'-the-Wisp. His whole being was of a cold nature, but the man always preferred to be half naked. Even in really inappropriate times. But Juvia fell in love with him right away, but it took some warming up on Gray's part. But eventually he came around, even hanging out with Juvia the nights she had a tail. He was a total sweetheart, even if Lucy only knew about it through Juvia.

"He won't be bored!" Lucy patted Juvia's arm, "Natsu and Gajeel will be there, and besides we have an Xbox they can play with if they're bored."

"Juvia guesses," the mermaid picked at her own lunch, not truly convinced.

Shaking her head at her love-struck friend, Lucy pulled out her own lunch.

"It's hard to believe we all have matches!" Levy exclaimed, "I mean, what are the chances!"

It actually wasn't rare to find a match. But it was quite rare to have a match that wasn't your creature type.

"Juvia is happy with her match! Juvia never wanted to date a merman," the blue haired beauty stuck her tongue out at the thought.

"I feel the same, male Pixies are atrocious," Levy spun a piece of hair around her finger.

"Erza even found her match," Lucy added, "although, he's a Fairy like she is."

"Juvia forgot that!" she clasped her hands together, "Juvia is glad that we all found the loves of our lives!"

"I don't know if I would call Gajeel the love of my life," Levy scoffed.

"Are Levy and Gajeel having problems?" Juvia leaned in, eyes widening in worry.

"No, but that big lug ruined my copy of _The Fairy Tale_ , it was the book my mom gave me as a kid! And did he apologize? NO!"

Lucy sighed as Levy went on another tangent about her precious books, and why Gajeel was a danger to all forms of literature.

She had her own issues about her match, but she didn't want to get them involved. Natsu was the sweetest, and most fun person she had ever been around. But she ran into Mavis yesterday. And she told her something that was worrying her…

" _Werewolves become more feral during the full moon. But if they have a match, their ferocity changes into lust. I just wanted you to know, Zeref has learned to control his over the years, but Natsu has never had any kind of relationship before. It will affect him more than normal. Natsu cares about you a lot, he won't want you to get hurt because of something he can't control."_

The main reason Natsu never let her stick around on the night of a full moon was because of the lust. Lucy figured that out just by thinking back to last month. They had spent that day together, one of Lucy's plan's to see it. He was more touchy-feely, and if he didn't know about personal space before then, he sure didn't know that day. It didn't bother her at all, but the later it got the more heated it got. Natsu was constantly shaking his head free of thoughts, and he finally told her he needed to leave and didn't give her a good reason why.

Lucy bit her lip, she felt awful for forcing him to make plans for that night. She had called him last night to tell him, and he protested and whined and bitched. When he finally relented he said it was her funeral and hung up on her. He called back a minute later to apologize and actually say goodnight, but still.

Placing her head in her hand, she continued to listen to Levy. She wasn't complaining anymore about Gajeel, she was telling Juvia how much she liked his piercings and tattoos.

Lucy would just have to apologize to Natsu beforehand, and try to not be sexy. She grimaced, it's not like she tried in the first place, but he told her that she was. It was mostly right after she drank from him, so she wasn't too sure how accurate that was.

"I guess it's a sweatpants kinda night for me," she whispered. Levy and Juvia barely spared her a glance when she spoke, going on and on about their matches, "It'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen."

But, what she didn't know was that even though Halloween was still a few days away, Natsu was already feeling the effects of it. And he wasn't sure he could control it.

* * *

So..? What do you guys think will be our final chapter ;) (i'm going to try but no promises!)

You should all go check out my new fics!

 _You Forgot_ : Chapter 2- Four years have passed since the night Natsu's life was changed. Now he wants to thank her, and he only knows one way to truly do that. The question is, will she accept?

 _Lines_ : There is nothing cheesier than pick-up lines. Except for maybe 3 pick-up lines.

 _The List_ : Since he was born, Natsu has had heart problems. And feeling like he's been a burden to his friends and family, he moves away. But it isn't long until he is admitted to the hospital. If he can't find a donor soon, he won't make it. Can a blonde nurse help him make his last days enjoyable? Or will she give his will to live just enough strength and time to be saved?

 _Save A Horse_ : Veterinarian Lucy is tired of men asking her out for her fathers money or her looks alone. When a cute man comes into her clinic with his sick pup, how will Lucy respond to a date? Will he be the one? Or will it be the farmer that she's had a crush on since college?

I'm going to be updating a few more fics pretty soon! Keep watch!

XOXO - Smile


End file.
